The present invention relates to network communication, and more in particular a method and a system for providing network communication between a product offerer and a potential interested party (potential buyer) with regard to the product, such as further defined in the preambles of the appended claims 1 and 2.
Internet addresses that are available for use in marketing attempts, are often either too “technical,” or they may be directed irrelevant, from a marketing view. This problem is relevant for any commercial organization having a reflected relation to marketing communication. In many cases, very few users/consumers are able to remember a supplier, a national code, a supplier business unit, and a product category as well as the product name itself, after having seen these elements for instance in an advertisement in a newspaper. In order to provide a correct technical address, the different elements shall also be established in an address in a correct logical sequence, and even the spelling of all these elements must be correct. It is a fact that most consumers will at best only be able to remember the product name, or possibly a slogan that has been used in the marketing effort or in the advertisement. One example of a difficult technical address may be “www.konia.com/norge.mobiltelefon/6153.htm.”
On the other hand, simple and short addresses may turn out to be rather irrelevant. One example may be “www. Konia.com.” A consumer/user visiting this internet address category to find more information regarding products or services promoted in marketing efforts, will only in exceptional cases find relevant information. Most often, the consumer will in this case fin the suppliers general home page, which page contains lost of other information than the specific information the consumer was trying to find from the start.
Some attempts have been made to provide a simpler route for a user/consumer to the correct and relevant Internet address, in a manner so that he/she will not have to note or memorize exactly a technical address, The firm “GoCode” has provided a system in which bar codes are printed together with some paragraphs or advertisements in newspapers, and these bar codes can be read by means of a hand-held scanner attached to a PC. Direct and switch coupling form the newspaper information to background information on the network is thereby achieved. In this manner, the newspaper becomes a portal to the internet.
However, the above mentioned system requires firstly purchase of equipment, namely the optical scanner for reading bar codes, and secondly it will either only be possible to use the system when sitting next to the PC, or one must additionally provide disconnectable and battery-operated scanners that can be carried along. The ideal solution would be that internet addresses used in marketing, were so unique and intuitive that the users/consumers would actually remember them, and would use them as they were. This means that, by means of such intuitive internet addresses to be written directly into the browser address line, one would actually be guided directly to the information promised in the marketing attempt. Simply the product name itself, or for example only a slogan, should suffice, for instance “www.6153.com” or “www.disconnectingpeople.com.”
The present invention works in line with a strategy such as just mentioned, and solves the problems mentioned above. Thus, the intention is that it shall not be necessary that a consumer/user purchases additional equipment in order to use for instance an ordinary newspaper as a gateway to the internet.
Hence, the invention aims at providing a solution to the problems stated above.
A further aspect of the invention relates to a method for executing a real-time market survey.
Even another aspect of the invention relates to a method for network addressing.